Sinnoh Regional High
by Jpr123
Summary: When Serena moves to a brand new school in the Sinnoh region. She is surrounded by new friends and enemies. Will she find new found love and comfort or will she find pain and suffering. "Paul please stop... It hurts so much..." said Serena as she suffered greatly
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hey for anyone reading this story I'm glad you found it I do intend to finish this story by somewhere around February 2016 but I will probably update it very often. Most of the Characters are around the same age that age being 15-16 for the main characters. This is my first Romance Fanfiction so don't expect to be a five star award winning fanfiction I'm just here to have fun and to entertain people. I do plan to make lemons in this story but they will be their own stories. And Finally I Do Not Own Pokemon (I wish I did though) Enjoy the Story**.

It was early autumn as it was September the 25th in the Sinnoh region. The schools in the Sinnoh region were already in full swing. Sinnoh Regional High was one of the few examples. Serena and her mother Grace were at Sinnoh Regional High getting her transfer papers all sorted out. She had short blonde hair and sapphire eyes her hat was part of the generic style from Kalos, although her hat was generic in went well with her red and pink dress. As she was looking around the school's office there were a few pokemon lying around which made her less nervous, until she noticed a kid with a black eye and a broken nose.

"All right Serena we are almost done with your paperwork we just need you to sign here... and here..." said Rowan in a loud jolly voice. Serena signed the papers but there was a lot more signing then she expected.

"Now kiddo don't be so nervous I can see it all over your face don't worry most of the kids here are very kind." Rowan said

It was just 1hour before lunch as their teacher Professor Juniper said "alright class starting from today we have a brand new student joining the class she comes all the way from Kalos. And I expect all of you to give her a warm welcome. She will be here in about 30min so be ready. But for now all of you can chill relax but I'd prefer it if you study."

All of the students bunched up together and started speculating on what the new student would be like. Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip all bunched up together.

Trip said "Heh I wonder if she'll be, smoking hot or super cute."

Gary replied with "Don't you have any respect for girls if you keep this up you'll end up all alone."

"Good it'd be better if I wasn't tied down to a girl im more of a hit and run kind of guy," Trip replied

"Hey guys let's not argue about the new girl we haven't even seen her yet." Ash said

"But it does make you wonder what a Kalos girl would be doing in Sinnoh, after all they are all so proper and sophisticated and not to mention wealthy she'd be out of our league." said Gary

May, Dawn, Misty and Iris all bunched up together to speculate what the new girl would be like.

"Wow a Kalos girl I really hope that we can get her to be our friend. After all that would put us much higher in the social ladder." said Misty with quite some enthusiasm.

"Come on were better than that Misty we shouldn't step down to Ursula's level." said Dawn

"Yeah since when did you care about the social ladder anyway Misty." said Iris who was quite annoyed with Misty.

"Ok ok girls I was just kiddin around geez..." said Misty

Serena was walking down the hall on the way to see what her home room would be. The hallway was massive and she was quite impressed by the size. The hallway was decorated with beautiful carvings in the wood, it took Serena by surprise on how there was absolutely no graffiti on the walls. Unlike her previous schools.

"I see your quite impressed by our school miss Serena" said Rowan

"Well it uh... is very nice sir" said Serena who was still extremely nervous.

"I can see your quite nervous but the kids in my class are wonderful" said Professor Juniper.

"All right class may I have your attention please." said Juniper

All the students looked her way and payed close attention to what their teacher was going to say.

"Come on in Serena" said Juniper Serena walked into the class. She was blushing like crazy, but no one seemed to notice.

"This is Serena she will be joining the school for the rest of the year and I expect all of you to treat her with respect." said Juniper

But Serena was even more nervous by the situation and what Professor Juniper had said.

"You can sit over there beside umm... Gary" said Juniper

"umm... ok" said Serena

All eyes were on the young blond as she walked over to Gary's desk. She sat down and introduced her self to Gary. She was hoping to make a new friend. She thought to herself that Gary was pretty handsome with his spiky Auburn hair. Plus he also had a nice body. Unlike some of the kids in the classroom.

"Hi I'm Serena nice to meet you." she said but she was still a bit nervous

"Hi and I'm Gary ill introduce you to my friends."

"Hey my name is Ash it's always nice to meet someone new!" he said quite enthusiastically

"Humph well we'll be acquaintances but don't get in the way of my work Ok" said Paul who on the inside was trying so hard to act tough.

Serena thought in her head "wow he's not rude at all... ok let's be optimistic maybe he's just shy."

"Paul don't be rude she's new here!" said Ash

"Whatever you say master" said Paul mockingly

"Oh my my my your such a pretty girl Serena your sapphire eyes and you undeniable beauty is whats going to keep me up all night." said Trip as he held her hand and kissed it.

"Umm..." Serena said blushing like mad now, cause this was the very first time any guy has said stuff like that to her, or kissed her hand.

"If you want we can go out to the back of the school and call it our first date." said Trip looking her straight in the eye.

"Umm... I don't know if I want to do that." said Serena

"I didn't hear a no" said Trip with a big smirk on his face.

"humph stop harassing the new girl Trip! sorry Serena he does this with every girl he meets. He has no respect." said Paul quite annoyed

Serena thought in her head "oh I see now he's the protective insecure one that's really cute."

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGG

"Alright students pack up your things and head to lunch." said Juniper.

Serena was now at her locker when suddenly a girl with a red bandana on her head came up to her.

"Hey your that new girl that joined our class my name is May if you want you can come over to sit at our table."

"Uh yeah sure id be glad to join you at your table it's not like I have anyone to hang out with." said Serena

Lunch was underway most of the students were across the street eating at the cheap pizza restaurants, there were a few students in the hall who brought their own lunches to school. The main student groups were all hanging out in the cafeteria. Serena was lead into the cafeteria. It was surprisingly clean with only a few stains on the tables. Even better the cafeteria smelled like it had fresh food. This was quite a difference from the previous schools that she had gone to.

"Hey girls this is Serena." said May

Iris Misty and Dawn looked off of their phones and said.

"Look it's the new girl nice to meet you" they all said in unison

"Hi we already know a little about you because of professor Juniper but we don't know what your dream is. What's your future dream. Cause mine is to become a Pokemon Coordinator, what's yours." said Dawn

"Hi my name is Misty it's very nice to meet you for real instead of generic introduction to a new student from a teacher. Anyway my dream is to become the best water type trainer in the world."

"Hello I'm Iris I'm not big on introductions but my dream is to become a Dragon Master."

"Oh how rude of me I haven't even told you my dream I also want to become a Pokemon coordinator. What your dream Serena?" said May

"Well you see my mom wants me to become a pro Rhyhorn but I really want to become a Pokemon performer." said Serena

The girls were confused for they had never of heard of a Pokemon performer. That's because Pokemon performers are only found in the Kalos region.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is a Pokemon performer" said Dawn

"Yeah I don't think I've ever heard of that before" May join in.

"Well it's like this a Pokemon performer participates in what is called a Pokemon showcase. It is similar to a Pokemon contest but instead of focusing on only the Pokemon it also focuses on the trainer as well. Also the show isn't judged by judges it's entirely vote based by the audience." said Serena

"Okay I see now, but can you tell us what you have to do in a Pokemon performance" said Dawn along with everyone else

"Well round one is all about making Poke puffs, this is the only part that requires professional judges. The next part is you have to groom and style your Pokemon to make them as pretty or handsome as possible an example being putting adorable clothes on them. The Final part of a Pokemon Showcase is the free performance. This part is very similar to a Pokemon Coordinator's performance the only difference is that the trainer has to be involved at all times." said Serena now taking in a deep breath.

"Wow that sure sounds like fun" said May

"Yeah same here" said Dawn

"Well I don't think that it would be up my ally" said Iris

"Agreed" said Misty

"Well it's not for everyone to each their own right" said Serena feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Well since your here we'll tell you about the people you should stay away from. Ok you see that table over there Serena." said Iris

"Yup" Serena said

"Well ok the girl with the dark pink hair is Georgia; the girl with the bright pink hair is Whitney, that girl over there with the curly peach hair that's Ursula their leader. She's basically the evil witch of this Fanfiction er... um... I mean the evil queen of the school. And that guy over there is the traitor Drew." said Iris

"Wait why is he a traitor!?" said Serena quite curiously.

"Well he used to be our friend until he turned on us to join with her." said Iris.

"What happened?" asked Serena

"Apparently he went on a date with Ursula and never left her since." said May

"Well anyway what class do you have next Serena" asked Misty trying to change the subject.

"Umm... let see here I have Pokemon Breeding with uhhhh professor Elm. In room 23a-7." Serena said quite confused.

"Well good luck with him cause your with me in his class" said Dawn

"Wait why did you say good luck to me?" said Serena

"Well you see ... actually you'll see when you get to his class. He's a little bit clumsy. But there's no need to worry" said Dawn

"Hey there's the new girl sitting with the losers, I guess we have another big fat loser in the school right Georgia" said Ursula

"Yeah like I mean totally I can't believe she would hang out with losers like them." said Georgia

"Umm... Hello we can here you" said Iris

"yeah we know loser." said Ursula

"ummm... I don't exactly agree with your mean terms but can't we just be friends my name is Serena." as she put out here hand for a friendly greeting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha wow you're just as big of a loser as they are new kid but since you told me your name ill tell you mine. I'm the most majestic most wonderful fantastical mythical being in the whole universe Im the one and only Ursula, the most perfect being; I'm the peak of perfection. Plus I'm way better than you new kid, or should I say straw hair. Just a word of advice stay out of my way or I will make your life a living Hell." said Ursula with some pride as she walked away laughing.

"Wow I mean wow she's a little over the top don't you girls think." said Serena

"Yeah we all think that but in truth she does have the power to make our lives a living hell. She pretty much has every single guy in the school eating out of the palm of her hand." said Iris

RIIIINNNNNGGGGG RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG RIIIINNNNGGGG

 **Author notes: Well since you made it here I hope you enjoyed the story If you could review the story and give me constructive criticism that would be great. I will update this story probably within a few days**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it looks like Lunch is over I have to head over to the office to drop a few things off, I'll defiantly be late for class Serena, so I won't be able to guide you to room 23a-7, but don't worry the room is only on the first floor so you shouldn't have to much trouble finding it Kay bye." said Dawn in a rush as she headed down the hall.

Serena was really worried that Dawn had left her all alone in the halls. There were so many students running around that she got disoriented very quickly. She was turning left and right just hoping to find her class. She looked down at her cellphone and realized that she only had 5 more minutes to get to her class. At this point she became very nervous until she bumped into Ash.

"Aw man geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like thaaa... wait ohhh it's just you Serena. Wait a minute shouldn't you be in class by now since you don't know your way around here." said Ash

"Ummm... well you see I'm so pose to be in Professor Elm's class but my friend Dawn had to leave me all by myself. We were so pose to go to class together." said Serena

"Aw man that sounds just like her always leaving people behind to go and do her own thing." said Ash who face palmed

"Wait you and Dawn know each other!?" said Serena who was quite surprised.

"In a way yes." said Ash blushing like crazy

"Anyway you have professor Elm right" said Ash

"uhh yeah" said Serena

"Ok good cause I'm in his class to I can take you there but we will have to be quick we have about um... let's see we have about 2mins to get to class." said Ash in a panic

He grabbed Serena by the hand and started pulling through the halls. The halls were empty by now and she was starting to get very worried.

"Finally we are here!" Ash said by this time he was trying to catch his breath breathing heavily now.

They both walked into class all of the students were staring a Serena wondering who the new girl was. Ash offered Serena to sit beside him and she gladly accepted. Serena looked around the room to see many Pokemon out of their pokeballs she then asked Ash.

"Hey Ash why are there so many Pokemon out of their pokeballs in this classroom?" Serena asked curiously

"well you see this is the only academic class that allows you to have Pokemon present in the room. Well come on out buddy" said Ash as he threw out a Pokeball and out came a very annoyed looking Pikachu.

"Ash that Pikachu doesn't look very happy" Serena said with some concern

"I know it's just that Pikachu hates being inside of its Pokeball Well we better head to our seats Professor Elm will be here any second why don't you sit with Me." said Ash

"Uh ok" said Serena

Professor Elm walked through the door with a pile of papers in his hand. There was also a lot of pens coming out of his pockets and his lab coat. Professor Elm sat at his desk and put down all of his Papers which instantly fell to the floor. He frantically tried to pick them all up which made all of his students chuckle a bit.

"Alright class today we are going to be talking about the new project I have for you all. This project will be with partners of two I'll tell you more about the project as soon as I get a cup of coffee. Better choose your partners carefully." Professor Elm said as he walked down the hall towards the teacher lounge.

The groups were quickly being made as all the students bunched up picking their friends to be partners with.

"Oh man I wish Dawn would get here sooner" said Ash

"Uh why is that? But if you don't want to answer that's fine." said Serena

"Well you see I'm usually her partner for most things. But since she's not here do you want to become partners with me" said Ash

"Uh sure I'd love to be your partner" said Serena she suddenly thought to herself "wow i've never met a guy who completely reacts on impulse it's kinda cute. But I wonder what his history with Dawn is."

Professor Elm walked into the room with his cup of coffee in his left hand. He walked over to his desk and explained what the project is going to be.

"Alright class the project I have for you is going to be a very big

One both you and your partner are going to have to take care of two Pokemon eggs." Said Professor Birch there were squeals of excitement from one girl in the corner of class. "Your first job will be to hatch the egg and to care for it. This part is very easy just keep the egg out of harm's way and always keep it warm. All of you will be handed a random egg so only I will know what Pokemon it will become." Said Professor Elm proudly, until he hit the wall spilling hot coffee all over himself which made Ash's Pikachu laugh out loud.

"Pikachu please don't be rude." Ash said who was quite embarrassed. Serena was giggling just a little at Ash's comment

"Ah hot hot hot ouch ouch ouch" said Professor Elm screaming in pain which echoed through the halls.

Professor Juniper was taking her calming stroll down the halls until she heard screams of pain from her best friend. She came rushing down the hall and saw what happened.

"Oshawott come on out use a gentile water gun to cool of Frank" commanded Juniper her Pokemon obeyed and shot a gentile stream of water at Professor Elm.

"Thanks Khristine if that hot coffee stayed on me any longer..." said Elm

"What were you thinking could've been hurt. I don't know what I would've done if you got injured" said Juniper very angrily

"No need to be so worried it was only hot coffee" said Elm as he held her hand to try and calm her down.

Professor Juniper was blushing like crazy now which every girl in the class noticed, but none of them said anything trying not to ruin the moment.

Professor Juniper thought "wow he's holding my hand all my dreams are coming true" she snapped back into reality and removed her hand Professor Elm's hand, and said "Ok fine but just be more careful with yourself." She said sternly

"Ok if that makes you happy I'll try and stop getting myself hurt." Elm said in his usual kind voice to his best friend.

Juniper walked into the hall and once he heard Elm start talking again she clenched her fist and said "yes that's one step closer to getting to my goal"

Professor Elm's class was now over and the Students were handed their Pokemon eggs to take care of. All of the Students transported their eggs to their houses. Serena and Ash had finished all their classes for the day so they decided to meet in front of the school.

"Hey Ash do you want to come over to my house and Maybe we can work on our project together." said Serena

Ash was thinking it over as he did have anime night with the other guys this night they were going to watch Ouran High School Host Club in one sitting, but in the end he said "uh sure Serena I would love to I just need to head home first to pick up my egg and then I'll head over to you house"

"Ok here's my address and phone number" said Serena who's heart was beating extremely fast but she didn't know why.

Ash then ran off towards his home with Pikachu on his shoulder. May who saw the entire thing got really worried. May then ran up to Serena and asked "Umm... Serena was that Ash you were talking to"

"Yeah why?" said Serena who was now very curious on why May seemed so nervous

"Ok I'm going to be quick about this what did you give Ash" said May very nervously

"Um... ok just my address and phone number why?" Serena said

May by this point was extremely nervous she thought to herself "Oh no no no no no this can't be happening she can't be dating Ash this is bad this is soooo bad."

"Wait do you like Ash" Serena blurted out.

This made May snap back into reality "what ewww no I do not like Ash. I'm worried about your own safety."

"What my own safety, why!? This isn't even a date were just working on a school project together." said Serena

"Ok if it's just a school project then it should be fine. But for your own safety don't go serious with him. Or else Dawn will get you." Said May who was really worried

"Why would Dawn want to get me if I got serious with Ash" said Serena

"Dawn has a crush on Ash even though they broke up a year ago she is still crazy for him she will take anyone down friend or foe. You hear me." May said very seriously

"Ok I can see that you're very serious and it's probably that I don't go into the details. Well see you tomorrow I guess" Said Serena who was really nervous but any way she started to walk home to her apartment. She had forgotten that she had to tell her mom that a friend was coming over.

"Mom do you think I can have a friend come over." said Serena

"It's only been the first day and you already have a friend over! Wow my little Serena is all grown up yeah of course you can have a friend over when will she be here" said her mother Grace

"Well he'll be here in a few minutes" said Serena not realizing that her mom called Ash a she.

"Wait a minute did I hear a he, your inviting a guy over!" said Grace quite shocked

"Well um..." Serena said quite nervous

"Make sure that you don't do anything naughty with him I don't need a teenage boy touching my daughter in inappropriate ways" said Grace who quite stern at this point

Serena was blushing like crazy "Mom I'm only inviting over for a school project." who was very embarrassed at what her mother had said

"Oh yeah what school project" her mother protested

"The egg I sent through the transport system were supposed to take care of two eggs together were partners of the project" Serena Protested back.

"Oh well that makes sense but I'll always be keeping an eye on you two ok" said Grace

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Oh I think he's here I'll open the door" said Serena

She looked through the peep hole and confirmed it was Ash. The young blond opened up the door. She said Hi to Ash and let him into her apartment. Ash looked around noticing that the apartment was small but very cozy.

"Wow this place is very nice " Ash said

"humph do I look like a Mrs. too you. That's Miss Mayuki to you boy" said Grace as she didn't want to remember her divorced husband.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" as Ash was now bowing and apologizing

"You better be sorry. Anyway you two have a project to work on before you go to Serena's room tell me your name boy." said Grace

"Well my name is Ash Ketchum miss Mayuki" said Ash who was being as kind as possible

"Ok Ash I will keep a constant eye on you when your with Serena don't you dare do anything naughty to my daughter got that" Grace said who did notice that Ash was blushing like crazy now

"Ok mom enough of that Ash lets head to my room" said Serena

"Uh ok" said Ash

The both walked into Serena's room. Ash looked and saw her room. Serena's was really small compared to Ash's room in his house. Her room mostly consisted of a small bed, a small T.V and a few bean bags. Beside her bed was a small desk with a few fashion magazines and on the desk was a small lamp with a Pikachu design on it. Her room had bright pink walls and smelled of really sweet flowers kind of like his mother's garden.

"I know it's small but it's nice and cozy" said Serena with a smile on her face

"Wow your house your room are a lot smaller than what everyone in class thinks it is." said Ash

"What do you mean by that" Serena said

"Well I'm not trying to be rude but the stereotype for people who live in Kalos are well kind of rich" said Ash

"So you just assumed id be a rich Kalos girl living the high life" Serena said who was disappointed in Ash

"Ok ok ok I'm sorry it's just that I've never met someone from Kalos your my first."

"Oh I understand it is true that Kalos is a wealthy region but that's what makes it so hard to live in. You see when my dad divorced my mom we were entirely cut off of our money supply so we moved here to Sinnoh for a fresh start." said Serena

"I didn't know I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so insensitive I can be so stupid at times." said Ash

"No no no it's not your fault you just misunderstood" said Serena noticing how sensitive Ash was to loss.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

"Oh whoops that my phone it's Gary do you mind if I take this" said Ash

"No not at all" said Serena

"Ash where are you we've been waiting a long time for you to come over remember it's anime night." Gary said

"Sorry I had to work on a school project with someone just watch it without me you guys can tell me about it tomorrow" said Ash as he hung up the Phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Serena were sitting together on Serena's bean bag chairs as they were asking each other questions about each other while at the same time they were taking care of their eggs. They told each other about their dreams and future goals in life. Ash said that he wanted to become a Pokemon Master or become the Pokemon champion of Kanto/Johto. Serena had told Ash that she wanted to become a Pokemon performer. She also explained what a Pokemon performer does. Ash out of curiosity asked

"Serena have ever had a boyfriend before"

"Um... well yeah but I never got serious with him. We never kissed we only talked and held hands. Also his job always got in the way." said Serena

"Oh what was his job if you don't mind me asking?" said Ash

"He was a gym leader in Kalos the Lumiose city gym leader to be precise. Since you asked me that question did you ever have a girl friend?" said Serena

"Uh yeah well her name was Dawn Hikari the relationship didn't last to long we broke up a year ago." said Ash

This confirmed May's claim but Serena needed to know what caused the break up "I don't mean to be rude but how did you guys break up? you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Said Serena

"Well you see she was never really committed to the relationship she would always ditch me for her other friends. But when she did hang around me she was extremely clingy and whiney. So I just broke up with her." Said Ash

Meanwhile at Paul's house all the guys were hanging and they were on the final episode of Ouran High school host Club. Gary, Paul, and Trip where crying but Trip was crying the most.

Paul then yelled out "Yes tell how you feel damn it"

"Just confess your love to her!" yelled out Gary

"It's just so beautiful... sniff" Trip said He thought to himself what it actually would be like to have a real girlfriend, but he quickly snapped back into reality.

Meanwhile back at Serena's apartment Ash and Serena decided to watch a movie together. Serena pulled out a cd and said "you don't mind if we watch finding Memo."

"Uh yeah sure what's it about?" asked Ash

"Well it's a nice family movie about a dad Magikarp named Marlin trying to find his only son while he's accompanied by an Amolamola named Dory." said Serena

"Um... ok yeah sure I'll watch it" Ash said Ash then thought to himself what he has gotten himself into. Watching a kids movie, but he did find it adorable how she wanted to watch a kid's movie.

Once the movie was over Serena was in tears when it was over. Ash at this moment found out that Serena was almost as sensitive as Trip.

"HEY SERENA ASH can you two come over here and help me set up the table." Yelled Grace

"Uh... YUP COMING MOM come on Ash lets go help my mom." said Serena

Ash and Serena helped set up the table. Serena was really good at lying down silverware. Ash was just terrible at doing everything. Grace was a little annoyed but she just came to except it. Grace started placing food on the table she was serving freshly baked bread, Miltank beef and cheese, some fresh apples from the super market and grape juice.

"Wow this looks absolutely amazing Miss Mayuki" said Ash

"well why thank you Ash I'm very proud of my cooking, well what are you waiting for Ash did in." said Grace

"Well if you say so" said Ash

He knew very little about Kalos table manners the only thing he knew was it was very important to break the bread with your hands, and that was pretty much it. He broke the bread took a bite the freshly baked bread was so delicious it wasn't any bread he had tried before. Although his skills in breaking bread were good his lack of knowledge in Kalosian table manners were about to bite him in the butt. There was a huge plate of cheese in the middle of the table. There were all types of cheese twelve to be exact ranging from Banon made from gogoat milk all the way to Brie de Meaux. Now it was proper to choose only three cheeses on the plate no more or no less. Ash however took one of each kind. Serena's face lit up in embarrassment as Ash stuffed all the cheese into his mouth at the same time. At this point Grace was extremely annoyed with this young boy and wanted to yell at his face, but she withheld the bad words she wanted to say. To make matters even worse Ash started to chug his grape juice and said

"Hey Serena I'll race you to see who can chug our grape juice the fastest."

"Uh... nope I'm good" said Serena who looked very embarrassed by her friend.

"Well I'm done dinner, Serena once you and your friend are done eating can you two clean up please." said Grace who had a massive headache.

"Wow I'm stuffed your mom really knows how to cook Serena, but she didn't cook such a fancy meal." said Ash as he patted his belly

"Wait you thought that was a fancy dinner!" said Serena quite shocked

"Uh... wait that wasn't a fancy dinner." said Ash even more shocked

"Uh yeah that meal is what all Kalosians live off of." said Serena

"Wow with all that rich food how do stay thin Serena!" said Ash who was very surprised.

Ash then felt a powerful blow to the back of his head "Ash that was very rude of you! I can't believe the embarrassment that you put me through on the dinner table. I can't believe you don't even have the slightest amount of table manners." Said Serena as she slapped his left cheek

"Ow ow ow Serena I'm sorry I really am, sometimes I just act on impulse without thinking. But at the dinner table that's how I always eat with my mom." said Ash kindly

It took Serena a couple of minutes to recover but she eventually came back around. "Wait so your mom allows you to eat like that she must be pretty carefree, but what about your dad Ash?"

"Well you see my dad is currently working all around Sinnoh helping the police force so he doesn't come home too often, but when he does we usually race to see who can eat our food the fastest." Said Ash

Serena then thought to herself "wow Ash must have been so carefree in his life growing up. Then there's me who grew up in a strict home, but there were a few good things that did come out of it."

Serena and Ash had good long talk about their personal lives. After that they went ahead and cleaned up the table. Ash was much better a washing dishes and mopping than he was at setting up a table. Ash then said "Serena it's almost time for me to go home I had a great time hanging out with you even though it was only for a project."

"Yeah I had a great time too." said Serena

Ash was a little nervous on what he was about to do but he quickly asked "Serena ... Um... I have a movie coupon for two if you want we can go see a movie on the weekend would you like to go?"

"Yeah sure I'd love to but first I have to get permission, I'll see you tomorrow at school." said Serena as she smiled "oh no look at the time Ash you have to head home now. Here's your bag, hat and Pokemon egg."

"Thanks Serena I hope you get to come to my house soon. Well I'll see you later." Said Ash, as he ran down the hallway of the apartment.

Grace was now sitting in her room. She was on her bed and thought "wow Serena's friend is just like you Alan" She started to cry because Grace now knew someone that reminded her of her Husband.

 **Author notes: I know this chapter was shorter than 1 and 2 but I plan to upload chapter 4 very soon if any of you could give constructive criticism that would be extremely helpful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: Oh my gosh I finally got reviews on this fanfiction I'm so happy. For anyone reading this fanfiction it would be great if you had any questions. And I always appreciate constructive criticism**

Three weeks have passed by since Serena had moved to Sinnoh regional high. Things have been going great she had fit into a gang of girls and made a best friend. Her best friend was Ash, they had no problem talking to each other about their personal problems. Ash's mother Delia met Serena and was quite happy with her, unfortunately Grace still was a little unsure about Ash. Ash and Serena had both asked each other on many dates, but they had all turned into non-romantic hangouts with friendly conversation. Serena was excelling in school getting amazing marks and scores on most of her tests, except for her battling tests. Ash was pretty much failing school just barely passing by getting constant scores of 60, it was a good thing he was excelling at physical education and battling.

Ash and Serena were walking down the hallway when a poster caught her eye.

"Hey Ash what's this?" asked Serena

"Oh that it's the November play that the school holds every year." said Ash

"Look it says they are auditions for the play after school you and I should totally enter." Serena said with a huge smile

"Oh geez... I'd love to Serena but I'm not much of an actor. Even though my mom would be thrilled to see me in a play I'd rather not." said Ash

"Oh come on don't you think it'd be fun to take on the lead rolls." said Serena quite excitedly

"I don't think taking the lead rolls would be such a good Idea." Ash said nervously

Serena then saw his nervousness instantly "Why are all nervous Ash you can talk about it if you want." said Serena

"Well you see if I tried to take the Male lead roll I'd have to deal with Ursula's wrath" said Ash

"wait Ursula but she's a girl remember!" said Serena

"Well thats the thing, I would have to take away her boyfriend's usual spot in the play, and that would lead to some very bad things." said Ash trying to wipe away the memories from what happened to Paul

"Hey you never know until you try do you have any proof that she would do something bad to you." said Serena

"Actually yeah I do, you see when Paul entered for the lead roll once a week before the play she got her machokes to break his legs. Drew his understudy at the time took his place. Garry saw the whole with his own eyes." said Ash Nervously

"Well I'm not afraid of Ursula I'm going to audition for the lead roll" said Serena with a lot of confidence

"If that's your choice then fine, but I'm not going to deal with Ursula all over again" said Ash sternly

It was after school and Serena headed into the gymnasium to audition for the school play. She went over to the table to where Professor Juniper, Professor Rowan and Professor Elm were sitting.

"Um... is this where I audition for the school play?" asked Serena

"Oh Serena it's so nice to see you here, and yes this is the place where you audition." said Professor Juniper

"Yes you will just need to tell us which roll you would like to participate in" said Professor Elm

"This is a big responsibility remember that this takes a lot of dedication young lady" said Rowan in a commanding voice

"Well anyway I would like to audition for the lead roll if that's available" said Serena

"my oh my the lead roll I see you like to go big with style young lady your boldness gets my approval, her are your lines act them out for us right now." said Rowan in a jolly voice

"Just tell us when you're ready ok Serena" said Professor Elm

Serena was reading the script and she saw that it was a romance script. Thanks to her mother for putting her through a tough acting school. She thought she was pretty good at acting. Serena was very confident in her skills as an actress, but she was still a little nervous. She took in a very deep breath and said "Ok I think I'm ready"

"Well then go ahead give it your best shot, oh by the way Professor elm will be reading the male lines." said Rowan

"Yeah that's fine with me" said Serena mentally preparing herself

"Professor Professor... I heard an explosion, are you all right" said Serena with high concern

"Yeah I'm fine you don't need to worry about me" said Elm in a very monotone voice

"No don't say that you could of been hurt! if something happened... to... you... " she paused and then yelled "I couldn't live with myself" said Serena

"Well that's a weird thing to say you really don't have to worry about me" said Elm in a monotone voice as he struggled to read his lines

"Yes I do... I have every right to worry about you!" yelled Serena

"Uhh..." said Elm

"Because of you... you make me feel happy... you're the person who always keeps me going... that's because... because... I... I love you with all my h-h-heart!" said Serena with a lot of emotion

"I didn't know you felt that way" said Elm in a boring voice

"Well I do... please... please... Professor please... say that you'll be more careful for my sake" said Serena as she pleaded

"Ok I'll try" said Elm who struggled to read this one little line

Serena had finished her lines and waited for the three professors to give her an answer. The Professors where wide eyed at Serena and just stared at her for a good five minutes. Serena thought that she had done terrible until Professor Rowan started clapping. Juniper became teary eyed and Professor Elm was standing there in shock.

"Bravo bravo that was simply amazing absolutely wonderful!" said Rowan

"When I wrote that script I never thought anyone would put that much emotion into it was amazing it sounded very professional." said Juniper

Professor Elm had finally broken free from his shock and said "wow it actually felt like I was talking to a real person with deep affection for me."

The three professors wrote down on their paper. Rowan then turned to Serena and said "Well Serena that was very impressive, but there will be other students going up for the lead role. Once this week is over come back here and we will announce the results to everyone."

"I'm not supposed to be bias but I defiantly think you're getting the lead roll Serena" said Professor Elm

"Agreed" said Professor Juniper and Professor Rowan

Ash was at his house in his bedroom hoping that Serena would be alright. Thoughts kept going through his mind on what Ursula would do to her if she did get the lead roll instead of Ursula. He didn't want to leave Serena all alone in the play. He couldn't audition, because he knew that he was a horrible actor. Ash then thought to himself "maybe if I signed up for lights or special effects that way he could talk to Serena in between breaks. That also meant that he talk with the actors to remind them on their queues which meant he could always keep an eye out for her." As he thought this, every time he thought of Serena his heart rate would increase rapidly. He only ever felt this once when he dated Dawn.

The next day Ash went into the gymnasium to sign up for tech team to help out with the play. Ash was very nervous, because he didn't know a whole lot about special effects. He was hoping to get something easy like lighting.

"Hi professor Juniper" said Ash as he walked over to the desk with the three professors

"Oh hi Ash are you going to be auditioning for us?" asked Professor Juniper

"Um... no I was hoping that I could get a spot on the tech team" said Ash nervously

"Oh really! That's great we needed more people on the tech team" said Rowan who was thrilled to hear it

"Ok since you want to sign up for the tech team to work behind the scenes your going to have to talk to Samuel Oak um... I mean professor Oak. He's right over there." said Professor Elm

Ash was pleasantly surprised that he just had to talk to his mom's best friend to get a spot in the tech team.

"Hi Professor Oak" said Ash happily

"Oh hey there Ash, is there anything that you want to take to me about" said Professor Oak

"Well I'd like to join the tech team for the November play." said Ash

"Well my my my that is a most wonderful most fantastical important job. Without a tech team the play simply would not work." said Professor Oak with pride

"Uh... so anyway do you think I can join?" asked Ash

"Well I'm not supposed to have bias, but since your mom and I are really good friends. I guess I can let you get whatever roll you want." said Oak

Ash then thought hard about his decision. If he became a lights man or the curtain guy he wouldn't get to talk to Serena or check on her. He would have to become costume check/inspection.

"Uh... Professor Oak can I be a costume check/inspection guy?" asked Ash.

"wow knowing you I would've guessed that you'd pick something easy like Curtain pulling, but look at you wanting to become a costume inspector." said Oak who was surprised

"Yeah I know, but can I get the spot?" asked Ash

"Of course you can" said Oak

Meanwhile

Misty, May, Iris, and Serena were all at Dawns house. They were just having a small group meet up. They would usually do this to know what was happening between everyone.

"Oh man, school has really been pounding us with work don't you agree." said May

"Well yeah I have to agree with you as well." said Iris

"Ha ha ha like your one to talk Iris, all you do is just skip class and go climb a tree or something." said May

"Well I was never really good at academics so doesn't really bother me." said Iris

"Hey Serena you've pretty distant from the group recently what's going on." said Misty trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I've been hanging out with someone." said Serena

All of the girls suddenly popped a huge smile and looked at each other.

"Wow really is it a boy your hanging out with." said Dawn

"Um..." said Serena nervously

"Wow it is a boy what's his name what is he like" blurted out Iris

"Um..." said Serena as the situation escalated quickly

"Yeah are you two dating!" blurted out May

"Have you two fucked each other yet" said Misty with a big smirk on her face

Serena then blushed like mad at what she had heard Misty say.

"Wait wait wait hold on a sec! No I haven't had sex with him. We aren't even dating. If you girls have to know his name its Ash Ketchum." said Serena

May got really worried when she said that. Iris and Misty turned pale when they heard that. Dawn felt her heart rate increasing, her blood was boiling she clenched her fist. She had a burning fire in her eyes.

"Wait... your... hanging... out... with Ash" said Dawn in a low tone

"Um... yeah but we aren't dating or anything" said Serena in calm voice. She had completely forgotten that Dawn was Ash's previous girlfriend.

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG RRRIIINNNNNG

"Oh my phone, it's my dad do you girls mind if I take this" said Dawn who was now completely happy.

"No not at all" said everyone.

Dawn got off of her phone with complete disappointment on her face.

"Sorry guys you have to go now I have family matters to deal with." said Dawn

"No no its fine we Understand" said everyone

Author notes I'm almost done with chapter five and I'm currently writing chapter six. I will update very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: wow look another update when I said I'd updated soon I meant it. I'll say this so I don't get in trouble**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"Hey do you guys mind if I sit here." said Serena

"Oh hi Serena yeah sure of course you can sit here." said Gary happily

"Do you guys know were Ash is by any chance" said Serena

The auburn haired boy answered "Oh he's actually helping out the play by setting up the stage in the gym."

"What!? Ash is actually in the play!" said Serena who was quite shocked

"Yeah he's working behind the scenes with me" said Trip

"Wait are you participating in the play Serena?" Gary asked

"Yeah I signed up for the lead roll" said Serena

Trip and Gary suddenly spit out their drinks

"What!? You can't be serious can you" said Gary who was really worried, but also blushed at the fact that he was worried about Serena.

"Do you even know the dangers of taking Ursula's spot!" said Trip who was really shocked

"That was Ash's same reaction. Why are you guys so afraid of Ursula" said Serena

"It's mainly because of what she did to Paul" said Trip

"Wait that was actually true I thought Ash was exaggerating!" said Serena

"Nope Ash doesn't exaggerate" said Gary

"Ok since that's true why did Paul sign up in the first place?" asked Serena

"Ok were only gonna tell you this because you and Ash are really good friends, but you cannot tell Paul we told you this got It." said Gary sternly

"Alright" said Serena with a serious look

"Well you see... the reason Paul decided to try and take the lead role was so he could get the kiss scene. Drew (a.k.a Ursula's BF) was his understudy." said Gary

"So that means Paul got the part instead of Drew" said Serena

(Author: "I'm sorry to say this Serena but you kinda pointed out the obvious") "Huh what was that weird voice never mind" she thought

"Yeah Paul really wanted that kiss scene with Ursula" said Trip

"Wait why would Paul of all people want that!?" said Serena who was quite shocked

"Well the entire reason is because... because... umm...Paul has a massive crush on Ursula" said Gary

It was the end of the school day and Serena was in the gym with everyone who signed up for the school play. She had noticed Ursula in the corner of the gym with Drew. She then took a closer look at Drew and noticed that he looked very annoyed with Ursula. Almost as if he didn't want to be near her.

"Alright thanks to everyone who auditioned for their respective parts" said Rowan

"Now if you look over there on the wall there's a paper showing who is in the play and their rolls" said Juniper

"Now don't get to upset if you didn't get the part there is always next year" said Elm cheerfully

The students all rushed over to see what parts they got.

"Hey Ursula aren't you gonna check what part you got" said Georgia

"Nope, isn't it obvious I already know that I got the lead roll" Ursula said cockily

"Oh hey man look Ursula didn't get the lead roll this year a girl named Serena did" said A random guy

"Wow you're right, it turns out Ursula is an understudy this year" said A random girl

Ursula had overheard their conversation and walked up to them with pride.

"Did I just hear you say I didn't get the lead roll boy." said Ursula angrily

"Gulp... uh... well yeah it says it on here that your an understudy" the boy said nervously

"Is this true pigtails" said Ursula in a commanding voice

"Gulp... uh huh" said the girl nervously

Ursula then went over to the piece of paper on the wall. When the students noticed her coming they all cleared a path for her out of fear.

"What!? I'm an understudy for that loser straw hair!" yelled Ursula she then thought to herself. "She is going to pay for taking my spot in the play. How should I take care of her, hmmmm... I know I should get one of her friends to betray her."

Ursula was back at home on her bed thinking "Ok I know none of the girls that Serena is friends with will listen to me, but the guys that's a whole different story. I can't send Gary because he's way too smart for this. Trip is too stupid he'd probably mess it up. Ash is way too impulsive. Now I'm down to Paul, he does have a crush on me I could use that to my advantage"

Ursula was sitting at her usual lunch table with Georgia.

"Hey Georgia I know you like to cheat on all of the guys you date I need your help for a plan." said Ursula

"Wait if you want me to get into a serious relationship you knows I'd never do that. Remember I more of a hit and run type of gal" said Georgia

"No its not that, I just need to know how to pick up a guy really fast in order to get revenge on straw hair over there." said Ursula

"Does this guy go to this school" said Georgia

"Uh yeah why does it matter?" Ursula asked

"Oh well if this guy goes to our school it might be tough for you to hook up with him. Since pretty much every guy fears you." said Georgia

"It is one of the curses of being so popular, but can you give me any advice?" asked Ursula

"Ok basically you want to get straight to the point on what you want to do with him. You also have to be careful not to accidentally fall in love with the person you're trying to hook up with. Ok you got that" said Georgia

"Alright I understand, thanks by the way" said Ursula as she stood up and walked away.

It was the end of the day and Paul was outside of the school on one of the public battlefields. He was training his Ninjask, Ninjask looked exhausted, but Paul kept giving it orders to increase its endurance. His Ninjask was so tired that it basically passed out from exhaustion.

"Alright that's good enough Ninjask, take a good rest" said Paul as he returned his Pokemon

Ursula then walked up to him. She looked very kind instead of her usual look. Paul then noticed her walking up to him. He tried to remain calm.

"Hey Paul" said Ursula very kindly

"Humph did I invite you or something" said Paul ruddily

Ursula knew this was going to be a game of wits, but she wasn't fazed by Paul's rudeness. "No you didn't invite me here" said Ursula

"What is she playing at" Paul thought "If I didn't invite you here then you should just leave." Paul said ruddily

"Wow he is stubborn" Ursula thought "You don't have to be rude I just wanted to see you" she said seductively

"How about you tell me the real reason you came to see me Ursula, its not like you care about me." said Paul

"Ha checkmate I've got him now" she thought "But I do care about you" said Ursula as she grabbed Paul's hand

Paul then started to sweat, he then got really nervous

"The truth is not up until now... I think... I have... feelings for... you!" said Ursula who was very believable

"What she actually likes me! My dream girl actually likes me!" Paul thought as he started to blush

Ursula saw Paul blush and decided to take advantage of the situation. She then grabbed Paul's other hand and decided to go for the kill.

"Paul I really care about you I hope this is a token to how much I like you" said Ursula

Ursula then closed her eyes as she pulled Paul in close. Their lips were inches apart. Ursula could feel his breath as it tickled her nose. She pulled him in just a little bit closer. Paul at this point also closed his eyes. He started to move a bit closer to Ursula as well, until their finally lips met. This was Paul's first kiss and he couldn't be happier. The kiss was very firm Ursula could feel his strong lips push against her's, this was also her first kiss. Their lips fought each other for a bit looking for dominance. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Paul was at a loss for words and so was Ursula. They both experienced a new amount of pleasure that they never knew existed. They were both didn't know that suffocating could feel so good.

"Uh... I have to go I'll see you later Paul" said Ursula as she ran off to her home very embarrassed at what she had done.

 **Author notes: Ok this chapter was really short but I felt that it was a good spot to end off of. Chapter six is going to up very soon like within a couple of days I hope that anyone reading this story is enjoying it. Cause I love writing this fanfic**


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes: holy shit that server thing really scared me, but it did give me time to write up this entire chapter early so I guess good things come out of bad things. Warning there is swearing in this chapter sorry if that offends you.

Ash and Serena were sitting beside each other in their homeroom. Talking about the play. Ash was still really worried for her, it was a good thing that Ursula hasn't made any advances on Serena yet. Ash knew that it was inevitable that Ursula was going to attack her sooner or later.

"Hey Serena do you want to come over to my house?" asked Ash

"Hey this is the first time you've invited me to your house I don't want to burden your mother Ash" said Serena

It was true that Serena had never been to Ash's house. She had only met his mother but briefly.

"No I think that it will be fine, after all I've had the guys over so many times." said Ash happily

"Well ok if you insist, but I'll have to ask my mom first kay" said Serena

"Wait Serena I just thought of a great Idea why don't you also invite your friends over and I'll invite the guys. This will be a great chance for our friends to meet each other" said Ash

"That sounds like a great Idea, but I will only invite my friends over when your mom approves of the Idea kay" said Serena with concern

"Yeah sure that makes sense" said Ash

Ash and Serena both walked into their next class with Professor Elm. The eggs all of the students have taken care of had to be put in incubators for the last week. Most of the eggs were close to hatching. Ash, Serena and Dawn all sat in a row in front of their respective egg.

"Holy Miltank I think my egg is hatching Professor Elm" yelled Ash as his egg started to move a lot.

"Wow lets see what this Pokemon is going to hatch into Ash. Students gather round and witness a Pokemon hatching." said Professor Elm excitedly

The egg started to move and jostle around then it stopped. A crack began to form on top of the egg. Little squeaks could be heard from inside of the egg. The egg began to shake even more as more cracks begun to form. There was a bright light that lit up the entire room. And what stood there in a pile of broken egg pieces was none other than a tiny little Zubat.

"Squeak squeak squeak" said Zubat the small creature looked around and saw Ash first. It started to flap it's wings and made it's way over to Ash. He held out his arms to let Zubat rest on them. The tiny blue bat flew towards Ash and slept in his arms.

Serena was at her house eating a small snack. She saw her mom come through the door. Her mother looked exhausted like she was about to fall over.

"Mom are you okay" said Serena with some worry

"Yeah I'm just really tired from work" said Grace

"Mom since you're really tired do you want some tea" said Serena

"Yes that would be really nice," said Grace

Serena handed her mother some tea. Grace gladly took the tea. Serena then asked her mom

"So mom I was wondering if could go over to Ash's Place" said Serena really nervously

"Oh you want to go over to his house did you ask him or did he ask you?" asked Grace

"He asked me over were getting together with a few friends of ours." said Serena

"Okay I see, if your not alone then I approve, but remember to treat Ash's parents with respect ok got it" said Grace

"Yup that's fine, I'll be leaving in a bit so I have to get ready" said Serena

Serena went into her room and picked up her cellphone to call Ash.

"Ring... ring... ring... Hello this is the Ketchum residence Ash speaking."

"Oh hi Ash its Serena"

"Oh hey I got permission from my mom" said Serena

"Alright that's good my mom is ok with the guys coming over I just need to know who you're going to invite" said Ash

"Yeah sure all my friends agreed I'm bringing over Misty, May, Iris and Dawn if that's ok with you" said Serena

Ash was a little worried about Dawn coming over but in the end he decided to let it slide.

"Yeah sure that's fine with me" said Ash

"All right I'll give the girls the green light" said Serena

It was around 4:00pm and Gary had just arrived to Ash's house. A few minutes later and Trip and Paul showed up together.

"Alright what anime are we going to be marathoning tonight" said Trip

"Yeah it's been a while since we've done this. To be honest I'm kind of excited" said Paul

They guys were sitting around the living room finishing up their homework. Paul was doing fine in his work. While Gary was excelling in it. Ash and Trip basically just copied off of Gary.

Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong

"Hey Ash was your family expecting company" said Gary

"Actually no I invited a few more people for anime night." said Ash

"who are they" said Paul he was hoping that it was nobody he knew

"You will see in a bit I have to open the door" said Ash

Paul, Trip and Gary all wondered who Ash invited over for anime night. They had heard the door open and they heard Ash greet Serena. The guys saw 5 girls walk into the living room including Serena. Trip looked at the 5 girls and took notice at Iris.

"Wow her beauty is unmatched, I mean wow just look at her wow!." Trip thought to himself

"Humph Ash are you gonna introduce us to everyone" said Paul, Paul's tough attitude didn't go un noticed by Dawn

"Actually I think it would be better to get to know each other through a game" said Misty

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun" said May

"Um... ok what game do you girls have in mind?" said Gary

"How about we play 2 truths 1 lie," Iris suggested

"I agree," said Trip blushing a little

All of the teens sat around the living room ready to reveal a few juicy secrets. Paul wasn't very thrilled that he was playing though.

They went in a circle and first up was Misty. "Alright Misty you have to say 2 truths and 1 lie" said May

"Alright 1, I love water type Pokemon 2, I love guys that only flirt

3, I was once a gym leader

"Well us girls already know what's the lie can you guys guess" said May

"Humph there's no way that you were a gym leader" said Paul

"Nope that's true" said Misty with a big smirk "the lie is I hate guys that only flirt" she said

Some time had passed by and the group had finished their little game. It was still really early to finish off their hangout. Paul then suggested that they play a new game.

"Hey guys lets play truth or dare" said Paul

"Ha your so going down I can't wait to take money off of you" said Trip

"wait you guys bet money in truth or dare!?" said Iris

"Yeah the rules are simple it's like regular truth or dare, but if you refuse you have to give 5 dollars to the person who issued the truth or dare." said Ash

They gang got an Old Soda bottle and put it on the table, that was in the middle of the living room. Who the bottle pointed at would be the victim. The bottle spun around to Paul.

"Paul truth or dare" said Ash

"Dare" said Paul

They spun the bottle around to see who would issue the dare. It happened to land on Dawn.

"I dare you to call Georgia's house and tell one of her parents that you got her pregnant" said Dawn

"What you gotta be fucking kidding me Dawn that is just mean!" said Paul

"You said dare pay up or do the Dare" said Dawn

"I'm not giving up money to you" said Paul he picked up his cellphone. He dialed the number that the girls gave him. Paul also put his phone into speaker

Ring... ring... ring... "Hello this is the Langley residence Brittany speaking."

"Hi this is Mark may I please speak to Georgia's mother" Paul hid his real name so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Yes you are speaking to her is something the matter" said Brittany

"Well you see I got your Daughter Georgia pregnant" said Paul who was blushing from embarrassment

"What my daughter is pregnant!?" yelled Brittany

"Oh well see yeah bye" said Paul as he quickly hung up the phone. Everyone in the room started laughing the guts out.

They all spun the bottle around and it landed on Gary. "okay Gary truth or dare" said Ash

"Well after that I think I'm going with truth" said Gary

It was Serena who got to issue the dare "Alright which out of us girls would you say looked the cutest?"

"Oh that's way easier than Paul's. To be honest it would be Serena or Misty" said Gary, Serena blushed at Gary's comment as her heart rate increased rapidly.

The bottle had spun around and landed on Misty "I pick truth give it your best shot"

It was Ash who got issue the question "Ok Misty have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room, if so who is it?"

"Do I have to answer this" said Misty blushing like crazy

"You don't have to you'll just have to put in money" said Trip

"Fine I'll say it, yes I had a crush on someone in this room, and it was Gary Oak" said Misty who was extremely embarrassed

Gary was blushing like crazy as well. The bottle then spun around and landed on Ash, and Dawn got to issue the dare.

"Ok I pick dare I'm always up for a good dare" said Ash happily

"Alright I dare you to go outside on to the cross section and start singing your favorite Disney song while stripped down in your underwear" said Dawn

"you would want that wouldn't you. Well I'm not doing it I don't want to get arrested" said Ash as he pulled out his wallet and dished out $5 to Dawn.

"Hey Ash do you think I can use your washroom?" asked Misty

"Oh yeah sure you can hey Gary can you show her the way" said Ash

Gary walked over down the hall to Ash's washroom. Misty was blushing like crazy that her crush had agreed to come along with her. She had never really had the chance to get to know Gary, she just found him extremely attractive.

"well here's the washroom Misty" said Gary

"Oh thanks, but before you go. Can I ask you something?" said Misty who was falling apart in front of Gary.

"Oh yeah sure" said Gary happily

"When you said I looked cute did you really mean it?" said Misty blushing like crazy

Gary suddenly blushed as well then answered "were you telling the truth when you said you liked me?"

"Yes from the bottom of the sea" said Misty

"Well what I've researched is that yes I find you very pretty and cute" said Gary blushing

Misty was at a loss for words, but she knew that she only liked him physically she knew nothing about him.

"Hey since you know nothing about me and I know nothing about you how about we should get together on next Friday. A small picnic to get know each other." said Gary who was blushing.

Author notes: Hey guys I hope you are having fun reading this fanfic. Although this chapter was supposed to be filler I had a lot of fun writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: there is some swearing in this chapter so sorry if you are offended by cursing or swear words.**

It was the day after the group hung out and Serena decided to sleep over at Ash's house. She wanted to practice her lines for the November play. Serena was getting pretty good, she found it funny how Ash had remembered all of the male and female lines. He wasn't to bad at acting them out either.

"Hey Serena has Ursula bothered you yet" said Ash

"No I personally don't see her as a threat at all" said Serena

"Oh ok, we've been at this for a while now do you maybe want to go to the park to clear our mind" said Ash blushing

"Sure I guess that could help" said Serena

It was a very good thing that Ash lived close to a recreational park, but this time was different. Ash wanted to make Serena his girlfriend. It took them a couple of minutes to walk to the park. Serena commented on how pretty the autumn trees looked, and Ash talked about he loves to jump into piles of leaves. They were walking down the trail that took you around the park. Ash decided to hold Serena's hand, but she quickly released her hand from Ash's grip.

"Wow isn't the sky beautiful Serena" said Ash

"If your definition of beautiful is dark cloudy skies than I guess its beautiful" said Serena giggling

"Oh Serena look their selling tea over there do you want one?" asked Ash

"Yeah sure I'd love one here's my money to pay for it" said Serena

"No no no it's fine I'll pay for it" said Ash

He walked over to the tea station, and looked back at Serena and noticed how pretty she was. Her short blond hair was super cute and he found her sapphire eyes irresistible to stare into.

"Next! Next! Hey kid are you going to order or not!" said The person on the tea station

"Oh sorry ha ha ha ha" said Ash awkwardly, Ash suddenly looked at the prices for tea and noticed that he was short a couple of dollars.

"Yo Serena do you think I can barrow 2 dollars!" he yelled

Serena was really embarrassed, but she walked over and handed Ash 2 dollars. For some reason Serena found it really cute how Ash was so unromantic.

"Ha sorry about that sir well here's the money, have a good day sir" said Ash with his tea. Leaving a very annoyed salesman.

Ash and Serena kept walking down the path until they heard someone yelling, "WAIT! Stop you two stop!" They turned around to see an elderly woman behind them with a camera.

"Hey you I think you two will be great" said The elderly woman

"Uh great for what?" asked Serena

"Well you see I work for the daily news company and I'm suppose to take pictures of young couples having fun" said The woman

"Wait but were not a couple" said Serena, this broke Ash's heart a little bit

"That's ok I just need you to pretend to be a couple" said The woman

"Oh ok" said Serena

"Before we do this can we get your name?" asked Ash

"Oh yeah sure my name is Debi" said the woman "I just need you guys to pose and stuff like that"

"Ok this could be fun do you want to try it Serena?" asked Ash

"Um..." said Serena she really didn't want to do another photo shoot she had hated them since she was a kid. Serena had to do so many photo shoots as a kid, because her mother was a famous Rhyhorn racer.

"Alright I just need you two to hold this umbrella and look happy together" said Debi

"Oh like this" said Ash as he put his arm around Serena

"Yes that's fantastic now hold that pose" said Debi as she clicked the camera many times

Serena was really annoyed how the woman took way to many pictures. The photo shoot was now over and Serena was quite relived. They were walking down the path until Ash felt a huge splash of water hit his back. A short kid with peach hair ran up to Serena and threw a water balloon into her face.

"Hey what did you do that for!" yelled Serena

"ha ha ha ha I got you" said The boy mockingly

"Oh your so on kid" said Ash "Come on out Totodile use a soft water gun on that kid" but instead totodile decided to dance.

"Come on Ash don't encourage them" said Serena

"Oh come on don't you think that this will be fun" said Ash happily

"Nope! Lets just leave the kids to their fun" said Serena

"Alright Totodile return" said Ash sadly

It was getting near 3o'clock. Ash and Serena started to walk back home. When they arrived Serena's mom was there to pick her up. Once Serena left Ash walked up to his room

"Sigh I don't think I'll ever become Serena's girlfriend. I guess it's true once your in the friend zone you pretty much stuck in it." Ash thought.

Pikachu ran up on to Ash's bed. He noticed his best friend was done in the dumps so he decided to go cheer him up.

"pika pi" said Pikachu

"Hey what's up buddy" said Ash sadly

"pika pika pi pikachuuuuuu" said Pikachu

"Your saying I shouldn't give up" said Ash

"pi pika pi" said Pikachu

"Thanks for the advice buddy" said Ash

"pika pika pickachuu pika pi?" asked Pikachu

"I see come here on my stomach" said Ash

"pika!" said the yellow rodent happily

Ash petted pikachu, which did make him feel a little bit better. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

"Ash honey dinner is ready" said Delia

"Huh forget about sleeping I have to eat" Ash thought as he ran down the stairs for his supper.

Meanwhile

Serena was in her room lying down on her bed. She was texting her friends from Kalos on her phone. She missed everyone that she left behind texting and email were the only ways to keep intact with each other. There was the occasional face time on

The computer but that rarely ever happened.

She saw her laptop's notification light blink so she decided to look. She was getting a face time call from her best friend Meitte. This was quite a surprise.

"Hey Miette why are you calling it should be around 10o'clock for you right now" said Serena

"Im calling you to tell you big news" said Miette happily

"Oh what's the news?" asked Serena

"Well ok you how my parents go on business trips all a round the world" said Miette

"Yeah..." said Serena curiously

"Well they have a business trip in Sinnoh for about a month and a half and their taking me along with them" said Miette happily

"What about school?" asked Serena

"My parents have already solved that problem I'm going to this school called Sinnoh Regional High, but after school we can hang out" said Miette

"No way! that's the school I go to! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends" said Serena

"Oh my gosh I can not wait, I guess I'll see ya there, but I won't be there until December were still planning." said Miette

"Ok then see, but we'll need to stay in touch ok" said Serena

Serena went over to her desk in her room. She pulled out a small book with the title Diary.

Serena's POV

"Dear Diary today I had a fun day with Ash. I've noticed that my feelings for him are getting stronger each day. I've noticed its getting hard to stay calm near him. It's pretty obvious that Ash wants to get into a relationship with me, but I want him to stop hinting at it. I just want him to flat out say that he wants to become my boyfriend. Also my best friend Miette is coming here to Sinnoh and I am so excited. Even better she's coming to school it's almost like this universe is a fanfiction of some sort."

("Shhhhhh stop it Serena your not suppose to break the fourth wall! said the Author angrily")

"Huh there's that weird voice again I wonder who it could be." Serena thought.

It was Sunday afternoon and Ursula had invited Paul over to her house. She wanted to start her plan immediately and Paul was one key component. Paul walked up to her house and took in a deep breath he was holding a purple flower in his left hand and he was wearing nicer clothes that usual. He put his finger up and rung the door bell. The door swung open and inside was Ursula, she quickly pulled Paul into her house.

Ursula was still embarrassed by the kiss, but it was necessary to gain Paul's trust. She knew that Paul was in the palm of her hand, but she still needed to find out how devoted Paul was to her. Just in case Paul was to scared to follow Ursula's future plans she had a backup plan.

"so what are we doing here, oh by the way I got you this flower!" said Paul happily

"Thank you so much" said Ursula

"So I'm going to get straight to the point. I've heard from some people your pretty good at stealing things. So I need you to steal some money for me at a local connivance store." said Ursula

"Wait!? But I haven't stolen anything for years! And still I've moved on from that" said Paul who was quite shocked

"But I thought you cared about me" said Ursula in a pouting voice

This was enough to send Paul's heart into overdrive, and he gladly agreed to except Ursula's request. It took Paul a couple of minutes to walk to the store. He brought a ski mask, a pocket knife, a fake gun and a bag.

"Um yes what can I do for you" said the store clerk

"I don't know really how about you start by putting all the money in that cash register into my bag" said Paul sarcastically

"Come on now you must be joking" said the store clerk

"Hey pal do I look like I'm joking" said Paul as he pulled out his fake gun

The store clerk immediately tensed up as he reached for his phone

"You pick up that phone and I will pull the trigger faster than you can say oops" said Paul in a commanding voice

"Hey please I have a family to get back to" said The store clerk

"Well if you ever want to see your family again you might want to start shoving that money into this bag! Come on I don't have all day you moron put the money in the damn bag!" shouted Paul

The store clerk started taking the money out of the cash register and started putting it in the bag.

"Come on hurry up your seriously moving like a Slaking. If all that money isn't in this bag by the time I count to ten, I am going to shoot you and your fucking family!" yelled Paul

"1... 2... 3..." said Paul

"Please I'm going as fast as I can sir" said The store clerk starting to cry

"4... 5..." said Paul slowly

"Please please stop counting" said the store clerk nervously

"6... 7... 8... 9..." said Paul

"Ok ok ok I'm almost done" said the store clerk full out crying

"9... in a half 9... in three quarters Te..." said Paul

"Ok here all the money has been transferred" said the store clerk crying

"Glad doing business with you. A word of advice you need better customer service" said Paul as he mockingly laughed, as he walked out of the door.

He made it back to Ursula's house without running into trouble. He rung the doorbell and Ursula pulled him in.

"Ok here's your money just like you asked it's about $1000" said Paul

when hearing this Ursula was so happy she rewarded Paul with a kiss on the lips. Paul gladly excepted her kiss. She thought "wow $1000 that's more than enough for the plan. Having $1000 is going to make this so much easier it's time to set up for my master plan."

 **Author notes: Holy crap what in the world is Ursula planning. I know what she's going to do but you don't find out what her master plan is I'm getting excited to write the next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: this chapter has violence in it I'm saying this now you have been warned. I cannot stress this enough this chapter gets really Dark you have been double warned. Also the series is coming near the end but don't worry there will be a sequel**

It was a week before the big November play and the guys were sitting at their usual table. They were talking about the play and wondered how it would go. Trip suddenly spoke up

"Hey have you guys seen Paul around" said Trip

"Actually no I haven't. Actually now that I think about it I haven't seen Paul since last week." said Gary

"Yeah I've tried calling him he won't pickup" said Trip

"Hey guys!" said Paul

"Paul were have you been!" said Trip

"Oh I've just been around town stuff like that. I also have a job now so that's why I haven't been around" said Paul who was hiding the fact he was robbing connivance stores.

Ash looked up from his phone and said "Hey guys check this out apparently there has been a series of robberies in our area" said Ash

"No way let me see that" said Gary

"Yeah it says it right here. A masked individual is stealing money from stores. His motives are unknown. If you see this individual It is advised that you do not engage he is armed and dangerous" said Ash reading out loud

The girls came along over the guy's table.

"Hey do you think we can sit here?" said May

"Oh sure, hey where's Serena?" asked Ash

"Oh well you see she's helping her mom out with family matters" said May

"Oh I see" said Ash

Each of the girls found a spot on the table to sit around. Misty came up and sat beside Gary and planted a kiss on his cheek. Gary blushed but excepted the kiss. Everyone was shocked to see this.

"Wait what's going on here Gary!?" said Trip

"Are two dating?" said Iris

"Well yeah didn't you guys see that I changed my status to dating" said Gary and Misty which made them both blush

"What how did this happen?" said Ash

"Yeah can we get an explanation?" said Dawn

"Ok I guess I tell you guys about our date I'll tell you if Misty approves" said Gary

"Don't worry I'm fine go ahead and tell them" said Misty as she leaned against Gary

XXX Flashback XXX

It was a wonderful Friday afternoon and Gary was getting prepared for his date. He took a shower and put on a nice black button up shirt, with beige pants. He decided to go with a cologne with the scent sweet ocean. He looked into the mirror and fixed his hair so that it would look nice.

Meanwhile at Misty's house

Misty was preparing for her date with the boy she had a crush on since elementary school. She was so excited, but nervous at the same time. She took a nice long shower. She decided to where a pretty yellow sweater and some blue jean shorts. She looked into the mirror and put up her ponytail.

Meanwhile at Gary's house

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Hi misty" said Gary

"Oh hi Gary" said Misty

"So are you ready for our date" said Gary

"Yup so you're bringing the picnic basket right?" said Misty

"Yeah I have all the supplies" said Gary

"Ok so lets meet up in the park under the big oak tree" said Misty

"Yeah that sounds good to me" said Gary

Gary had to take the bus to get to the park while Misty just had to go for a walk. Gary didn't like the public bus there were a lot of people who recognized him for being Professor Oak's grandson, and for also being the son of the Kanto/Johto champion.

He had arrived at the Park and noticed Misty he thought to himself "wow she is really pretty" as he blushed

He saw Misty waving in his direction as he waved back. He walked over to Misty.

"Wow isn't today just beautiful Gary" said Misty blushing

"Not as beautiful as you..." said Gary

"Really that line is so cliché" said Misty

"I know ha ha ha" said Gary

Misty and Gary both set up their picnic supplies.

"So Misty you were a gym leader right?" asked Gary

"Yeah I was but only briefly" said Misty

"So I'm guessing you know my father Blue Oak" said Gary

"Well who doesn't know your father Gary" said Misty

"Ha ha ha I guess your right, but did you know him personally" said Gary

"Well I met your father only a few times, but I always wondered why he says "smell ya later" is it his catchphrase or something" said Misty

"Yeah my Dad always said that to Ash's dad" said Gary

"So Gary I want to know more about you what's your future dream?" said Misty

"Oh well you see at first I wanted to become the champion of Kanto, but Overtime I decided to want to become a Pokemon researcher" said Gary

"Wait what made you stop your first dream?" said Misty

"Well you see I was always expected to do good in Pokemon battling, and when ever I lost people would say "Hey is that really how a champion's son battles cause if it is its pathetic" And that's basically why I quite trying to become Champion" said Gary

"That's horrible people should never judge you on your parents" said Misty who was holding back her tears

"Hey don't worry about it I'm over that now so what's your dream Misty?" asked Gary

"Oh that's simple I want to become the best water type trainer in the world!" yelled Misty at the top of her lungs. Gary chuckled a little bit as she did that.

"Have my connections maybe I can plan a match against champion Wallace" said Gary jokingly

Gary and Misty had a wonderful time together talking about what they wish to do with their lives. Gary found himself slowly falling in love with Misty's personality. Misty felt as if she needed to care for Gary, after he told her his backstory.

XXX Flashback End XXX

It was the end of school and Ursula went back to her house with Paul, Georgia, Whitney and two random kids from the school. Georgia and Whitney didn't know why they were there they only knew it had to do something with Ursula's master plan. She had a table in front of her with some rope, a baseball bat, a cloth and some sort of drug in a bottle.

"Wait right here guys ok" said Ursula as Georgia, Whitney and Paul obeyed. "You two come over here" said Ursula in a commanding voice

The two kids came over into Ursula's backyard

"Alright Hypno come on out. I need you to put this two kids into a hypnotic trance for me" said Ursula the yellow Pokemon put up his hands and released a gentle stream of psychic waves of energy.

"Alright you two will be responsible for knocking out Serena with that drug and cloth got it. When I say the word "trance" you will forget that this ever happened" said Ursula

She walked back into her house and handed Georgia and Whitney the rope. She walked over to Paul and handed him the baseball bat.

"Hey Paul can you follow me" said Ursula kindly

"Sure" said Paul

They walked into Ursula's backyard. Paul noticed the Pokemon she had out it was a Hypno.

"what's that Hypno doing here Ursula?" said Paul

"Oh don't worry he's just the family pet" said Ursula

"So you gave me this bat what do you want me to do with it rob another store." said Paul

"No I need you to hurt someone with that bat" said Ursula

"Wait what did you say" said Paul who was really shocked

Ursula held up the picture of Serena "I need you to beat her up" said Ursula

"Wait you've got to be joking I'd never hurt one of my friends" Paul protested

"I was afraid you were going to say that" said Ursula

"I can't believe I listened to you I'm going to report you to the cops immediately." yelled Paul as he reach for his phone

"not so fast Hypno use psychic to hold that boy still" commanded Ursula. The Yellow Pokemon held up his hands and released a wave of energy.

Paul was there frozen he couldn't move his body at all. He was struggling to control his body but to no avail.

"Hypno put that boy in a hypnotic trance for me will ya" said Ursula Hypno put up its hands again and put Paul in a hypnotic trance

"You will obey me from now on got it when you hear the word "release" you will snap out of my commands" said Ursula

"Yes"-said Paul as his eyes went blank

"Alright everyone today Serena is going to the Supermarket to pick up supplies. Once she is alone with nobody around that is when we will attack." she pointed to the random kids and said "you will be called by person A and you will be called Person B"

"Alright will you tell us the plan already" said Whitney

"Yes yes I'm getting to that. Ok when Serena is all alone if nobody around is around her we can just skip Person A's part, but if there are people around Person A will lead Serena to a designated spot. Once Serena is there, Person B will sneak up behind her and knock her out once that is complete I will give you guys further orders."

Meanwhile back at Serena's house

"Alright Mom I'm heading out to get the things you wanted" said Serena happily

"Ok sweetie be careful out there" said Grace Happily

"Alright mom I will" said Serena

Serena was walking outside on her way to the supermarket to pick up some vegetables for dinner. The sky that was a beautiful orange colour as it was late afternoon. She made it into town as she looked around there were so many people having fun.

"Hey there you look really nice" said A random boy

"Um... thank you" said Serena uncomfortably

"Hey you need to check this out come on follow me" as the boy grabbed Serena's arm and started Dragging her through ally ways.

Serena knew something was wrong when she was lead to an creepy old alleyway.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Serena" said the Boy

Serena felt an arm wrap around her neck making it hard to breath. She then felt a wet damp cloth rub against her face as she started to lose consciousness. She felt herself getting weaker by each second until she passed out.

"Good job you two you did a better job then I thought! Trance" said Ursula once she said the release word the two kids dropped down to the ground.

Serena was starting to wake back up, but everything was still fuzzy. She looked around and noticed that she was on the edge of a Pokemon battlefield. She then noticed that she was tied to a tree with strong ropes. She panicked and screamed for help. Pulling and tugging at the ropes hoping to get free. Serena started to hear footsteps she looked in front of her and she saw Whitney and Georgia.

"What do you want with me please let me go" Serena screamed they didn't answer they just had blank expressions.

Suddenly Ursula walked out of hiding with Paul at her side.

"Paul what are you doing please help me!" yelled Serena, but Paul didn't answer he just had a blank expression.

"Georgia Whitney give it your best shot on Serena" said Ursula

The two girls walked up to Serena. Georgia put up her hand and smacked Serena as hard as she could. Serena felt that blow and it stung. Whitney walked up to Serena and also smacked her as hard as she could, she hit Serena the exact same spot as Georgia did.

"owww!" yelled Serena in pain. She could feel he cheek swelling up.

"Did you really think that you could take my spot from me straw hair" said Ursula

"Please stop I'm sorry" said Serena who was suffering

"Oh but were only beginning, Paul your up" said Ursula

Paul walked up to Serena with a wooden baseball bat "Humph batters up" Paul swung the baseball bat into Serena's Arm as hard as he could. Serena felt the jolt of pain that went through her Arm. The pain was unbearable as she started to cry. Paul winded up for another swing. He swung at full force hitting Serena's other Arm. The powerful blow caused her to scream in pain. Paul walked around to the other side of the tree and swung the bat. Serena now had two broken hands.

"Please stop Paul please... please... please... It hurts so much please... stop" said Serena as she struggled through the pain.

Paul took another swing at her this time at her knees. The bones in her knees shattered, Paul had swung at her so hard that the baseball bat broke.

"Oh that's a shame Paul just punch her instead beat her as much as you can I want her to know the power I have" commanded Ursula

Paul started swinging away at her in the stomach. Serena could feel each blow getting harder and harder as she started having trouble to breathe.

"Alright I'll leave you here Paul keep doing what your doing" said Ursula was she walked away with Georgia and Whitney

Meanwhile

Ash was taking his late afternoon stroll to clear his mind it was one of his guilty pleasures in life. When suddenly he heard yelling and whimpering form a Pokemon battlefield. At first he didn't think much of if cause he thought it was a really intense battle. Until he heard swearing and cursing being yelled. Ash ran over to the scene and was horrified at what he was seeing.

 **Author notes: I think I'll end it off there so I guess I'll see you in the next update. I also want to thank my readers for the support you guys have been giving me. Saying that you like the story means the world to me so thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: Ok thanks to everyone who is supporting the series to be honest I didn't think I'd be getting the support that I'm getting in the reviews. Also this is a warning this chapter is also pretty dark and serious you have been warned. All right enjoy the chapter.**

Ash was taking his late afternoon stroll to clear his mind it was one of his guilty pleasures in life. When suddenly he heard yelling and whimpering form a Pokemon battlefield. At first he didn't think much of if cause he thought it was a really intense battle. Until he heard swearing and cursing being yelled. Ash ran over to the scene and was horrified at what he was seeing.

Ash saw Serena tied to a tree heavily beat up. Her face was swollen she had welts all over her exposed skin. Ash noticed tears falling out of her eyes. In closer inspection Ash noticed the person beating up Serena was none other than Paul. Ash then thought on how Serena had taught him not to be as impulsive. He reached for his phone and dialed 911

Ring... Ring...Ring...

"Hello this is 911 call station please state your problem" said the receptionist

"Hello my name is Ash Ketchum my friend is getting beat up I don't know if she will make it please you have to get here as fast as possible!" Ash yelled

"Alright we can you tell us where you are?" asked the receptionist

"I am at the Downtown Private battlefield" said Ash

"Ok I've sent your location to the cops we need you to hold down that attacker" said the receptionist

Ash could feel his blood boiling now as he balled up his fist. He ran toward Paul and punched him in the side of the head knocking Paul down. Paul then got back up. Ash ran over and pushed Paul up against another tree.

"What the hell are you doing Paul!" yelled Ash he got no response from Paul. Ash noticed that Paul was all sweaty probably because he was doing this for quite awhile.

"How could you hurt Serena!" yelled Ash

"..." Said Paul

"Answer me!" said Ash as he yelled, his tears started flowing.

"I must beat her up" said Paul in a monotone voice

"What! you can't be serious Paul!" yelled Ash as he noticed Paul's eyes where blank they had no regret no emotion.

"Are these your true colours Paul, because if they are I never want to see you again" yelled Ash as he threw Paul to the ground. He balled up both his fists. He unleashed hundreds of punches and blows to Paul's body. Paul still had an emotionless face it didn't look like he felt the pain at all. Paul had eventually blocked one of Ash's blows and punched back. Knocking the wind out of Ash, but he didn't care anymore as unleashed another rally of punches of his own.

Ash eventually stopped. There was nothing stopping his tears now. He just sat there in front of Paul's emotionless body.

"Hey put your hands up in the air we are looking for Ash Ketchum" said a police officer

"Hey I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash

One of the officers picked up Paul and felt his pulse. He was confirmed to be alive and kicking.

"I tell you're a teenager son. You should release the young lass over there" said the police officer to Ash.

Once Paul heard his release word he snapped back into his usual self.

"Huh where am I? What's going on! Unhand me!" yelled Paul

Ash ran towards the tree and untied Serena. She fell into Ash's arms and whimpered. Ash felt his heart break into pieces and rebuild into rage.

He yelled, "Paul you did this I'll never forgive you. You hurt the girl I love I hate you!"

Serena coughed and said weakly "Help someone help... me... It hurts so much its so painful..."

Paul noticed Ash's voice and looked in his direction. He saw how beat up Serena was.

He thought "What's going on. Did I do that to her. No I couldn't I would never hurt one of my friends. Especially the girl that Ash likes."

Paul looked around and noticed all the cops around him. He now believed what Ash said. Tears started to form in his eyes. Paul started to cough and heave his heart rate increased rapidly. He threw up right in front of the cops and fell to his knees and passed out from all the stress.

Meanwhile

Serena's mom was sitting in her Living room wondering where her daughter was it was becoming very late. She had all ready made many calls to her daughter's phone, but to no avail she didn't pick up. Suddenly the house phone started ringing and Grace picked up the Phone.

"Hello this is Mayuki residence Grace speaking" said Grace

"Hello may I speak to a legal guardian of Serena Mayuki" said a Doctor.

"Uh yes this is Serena's mother is something wrong?" said Grace

"Ok well you see my name is and I'm in the ER I'm sorry to say this but your daughter is ..." said

Grace dropped the phone and Started crying. She had to go see her daughter. She ran down to her Apartment garage. She got into her car and drove like there wasn't a tomorrow.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Ash was pacing around the room. Hoping the girl he loved was okay. Suddenly a very sweaty came out.

"Is Serena going to be okay?" asked Ash

"I'm sorry to say this, but she still isn't stable her condition is critical. The physical stress and emotional stress is not healthy right now." said as he walked back into the medical room.

Suddenly a tall woman came rushing through the door "I'm here to see my daughter!" yelled Grace

A nurse came up to Grace "So you must be Miss Mayuki" said the Nurse calmly

"I demand to see my daughter, is she alright? I need to know if she is going to be ok!" yelled Grace with worry in her voice

"Right now the data is inconclusive, your daughter is still in critical condition. Im sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your daughter probably isn't going to make it." said the Nurse

Grace felt her heart drop she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Please... please... please... let me see her" said Grace in a low tone

"Ok, but I'm afraid you're not going to like what you see" said The Nurse

Meanwhile at the Police station.

"Alright kid you have some explaining to do!" yelled the cop

"Please I did nothing wrong you have to believe me!" pleaded Paul

"Humph nothing wrong! You almost killed a girl! Don't you give me that bullshit we saw you committing the crime!" yelled the cop

"Please I don't remember any of it" pleaded Paul

"Don't remember you say!" yelled the cop

"Yes it's the truth!" pleaded Paul

"Oh don't give me it's the truth crap get out of my face!" yelled the cop. The cop waved his hand and Paul was left there in the room, with handcuffs attached to him.

Paul sat there as he started to cry. He had no idea what was going on or how he fell into the mess he is in now.

Paul thought to himself "Why can't I remember anything, All I remember is going over to Ursula's house. She handed me a baseball bat and then... and then... rrrrggggg this is so frustrating. And then everything went black next thing I know is I'm being held down by a cop." Paul then snapped back to reality when he heard the door open.

Meanwhile back at the hospital

Grace walked through the door to the viewing room to see her daughter. She noticed Ash was there sobbing and crying outside of the viewing area.

"Ash what's wrong?" asked Grace

"I'm so sorry Miss Mayuki its too painful to look back in there" said Ash.

Grace had a look of worry, but she prepared herself for the worse. She walked into the room and looked through the window. She was horrified by how her daughter looked. Serena was the only family Grace had left after her husband had left her. She was worried that Serena was going to leave her to.

Serena had bruises all over her body. She was scratched up many areas of her body. She looked very week. Grace looked to all the machines she was hooked up to. Serena had many needles going into her, as well as two tubes going into her nose for oxygen. Her heart monitor showed that Serena's heart rate was at dangerously fast heartbeat levels as well. Grace fell to her knees and started to cry.

Meanwhile back at the police station

Paul looked up as he heard the door behind him open up. A women wearing a purple cloak she had an Alakazam by her side.

"All right women do your thing" said the cop

"Hey! what are you going to do with me?" yelled Paul

"Well we need see if you are telling the truth so where going to see if our psychic can find those memories. Trust me this won't hurt it will only hurt a lot" said the cop laughing

"Alright Alakazam let us search his mind" said the woman

Paul winced in the pain. It felt like something was smacking his head with a brick.

"What this is interesting" said The woman

"What's going on?" said the cop

"This young man's name is Paul, but there are psychic walls that block the memories you seek." said The woman

 **Author notes: Ok I think that will be a good spot to end off the chapter. I would love to hear what your favourite chapters have been so far. Personally my favourite chapters have been chapter 3 and chapter 8. I would love to hear your opinions on this fanfic I'll see you in the next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: Hey thanks to everyone who is reading the series I really appreciate it. I just want to say that I'm sorry for adding in OC's into this fanfiction don't worry my OC's are just there to advance the plot and they won't be filling in super major roles. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Doctor I don't think she'll make it" said the nurse

"I know but we have to try!" said Doctor Hope

"But how? Her body is in horrible condition! The only thing that can save her now is a revival herb." cried the nurse

"Don't tell me what I already know! I know we have to use the revival herb, but her body has to be stable first or her condition could worsen!" said who was calm

"But she's been this way since she was rushed in here, what is stopping her from going stable!" said The nurse

"OH MY GOD WOMAN! Do you not know anything, who the fuck hired you! It's her emotional state for crying out loud!" yelled Doctor Hope

Serena thought to herself "Where am I... Why does everything hurt so much...? Why is there so much yelling...? I just need some quiet."

looked back at Serena. He knew that it would take a miracle to save her. That didn't stop him he has saved countless lives this wasn't going to stop him.

"Alright! The best we can do is to help her body's natural healing process before we use stronger medication!" said Doctor hope

"Alright doctor!" said the Nurse

"Ok hand me the rubbing alcohol, and the needle" said Doctor Hope

"Right" said the nurse

rubbed Serena's skin to clean the area he was going to inject her.

"Ok I need they Sitrus Berry extract!" said Doctor Hope

"Ok how much doctor" said the Nurse

"I need 11mg now." said Doctor Hope

He inserted the needle and injected the Sitrus Berry extract into Serena's arm. The berry took 5 minutes to start to take effect. Her bruises started to fade away, but only by a little.

"Yes it worked!" said The Nurse

"Yes only temporarily. Her emotional state is still probably really bad. If she is going to recover her mind has to recover first. Because the body can not survive without the mind." said

"Ash... wheres Ash... I need to see Ash..." whispered Serena

"She needs to see Ash doctor" said The Nurse

"Yes this could improve her mental state. Finally your being smart for once." said Doctor Hope

"Mom... Mom... I also need to see my mom..." whispered Serena

"Do you want me to bring them in Doctor?" said The Nurse

"What are you waiting for bring them in now!" said Doctor Hope

The Nurse ran down the hall to go see Ash and Grace. She entered the room and said "I need you two to come with me."

"Is Serena alright?" asked Ash

"Yes is my daughter alright?" asked Grace

"Please I have no time for talk I need you two to come see Serena" said The nurse calmly

They both nodded and agreed to come with the nurse. The nurse led them down the hallway to the operation room.

"Ah your finally back! Serena, Ash and your Mother are here in the room." said Doctor Hope

Grace walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on Serena's hand.

"Serena I'm here please talk to me." said Grace

"Mom is... that... you...?" whimpered Serena

"Yes it's me honey" said Grace as she started to tear up.

"Mom I need you to tell this to the police" said Serena who was still weak

"Yes what do you need to tell me honey" said Grace

"I... need... you... to tell... the police that Ursula did this..." said Serena

"Ok I will tell the police your evidence. I need to say this to you ok Serena" said Grace crying

"Go ahead mom" said Serena, as Ash watched this he also started to cry

"Remember this Serena I love you very much. Your the only family I have left. You must survive because I love you with all my heart my sweet daughter." said Grace crying

"Thank you mom... cough... cough... can I see Ash now... please..." whimpered Serena

Grace looked back at Ash. She was still unsure about Ash, but she knew that he was important to her. Grace gave the to go signal to Ash.

"Miss Mayuki where are you going?" asked Ash

"To the police" said Grace as she left the room

Ash walked over to Serena and put his hand on Serena's hand.

"Ash your squeezing my hand, ouch!" whimpered Serena

"Oh sorry" said Ash

"Holy crap Ash please be careful with her!" yelled Doctor Hopw

Ash knew the chances of Serena surviving were slim so he decided to confess on how he felt.

"Serena..." said Ash

"Yes... Ash..." said Serena

Ash took in a deep breath "Serena look for the past couple of months I... well... uh... kinda... have developed feelings towards you... I love your personality. The way you laugh the way you cry and the way you smile. Your always there for me when I need help. I'd do anything for you Serena no matter the cost. I'd do this because... I'm in... l... l... lo... lo... Never mind let me just show you." said Ash

Ash knelt down to Serena's face as he planted a kiss on her swollen cheek. The rush of emotion made Ash's heart skip a beat. He was overwhelmed by what he had just done. He had kissed the girl he loved.

"Ash so does that mean you have feelings for me?" asked Serena

"Yes, yes I do Serena" said Ash confidently

"I think... I... cough... cough... I... can... Die... Die... happy now... A... Ash" said Serena as she began to close her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Police station

"Well what are you waiting for woman use your Alakazam to unlock those stupid memories!" yelled the cop

"This is not as simple as you think it is, if we unlock those memories he could die from the stress." said The woman

"Well I don't care if he dies or not! We need the evidence!" yelled the cop

"If he dies then how are you going to get the memories from him!" yelled the woman.

"How are we supposed to get his memories then?" argued the cop

"The only one who can unlock the memories without hurting him is the person who originally placed the psychic walls." said The woman

The cop looked Paul straight in the eye.

"Do you know who did this to you?" asked the cop

"No I'm sorry I can't remember anymore." said Paul sadly

Suddenly another cop came through the door.

"Sir we have someone with evidence who caused this." said the deputy

"Ok you stay right here woman I'll be right back." yelled the cop

Grace was in the waiting room. She was waiting for a response from the police. She saw the door open up and out came an officer.

"Ok Miss my name is Officer Jenson. You come here stating that you have evidence for this case. Is that true?" asked Jenson

"Yes my name is Grace Mayuki. I am the Mother of the victim Serena!" said Grace confidently

"Alright state your evidence and state where you got your evidence from." said Jenson

"The evidence I have is the person who is responsible for this ordeal. Her name was Ursula, Ash said she came from the same school has he did. I got this information from my daughter herself." said Grace with confidence

"Very well I will confront the evidence you may go now. I recommend that you check on your daughter." said Jenson

"Yes sir" said Grace

 **Author notes: If you made it here I guess it was a good chapter I put a lot of work into this one so I hoped you liked it. Sorry that the chapters have been short. I have family problems to deal with, anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the series.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes: Sorry for chapter nine being so bad, apparently fanfiction hates the name but without the extra "e"**

The Door creaked open as Officer Jenson walked into the room. He walked down next to the psychic and looked Paul straight in the eye. Paul on the inside was still panicking worried about what his fate would be.

"Young man do you know this name?" said Officer Jenson

"Umm... what name is it sir?" asked Paul

"We have a name for the suspect do you know anyone named Ursula" said Jenson

"Yeah why?" said Paul confused

"Ok apparently from our Intel this Ursula girl goes to your school and caused this whole ordeal." said Jenson

"Wait!? Why would Ursula be mixed up in this she is the kindest girl I know. Why would the girl I love be involved in this!" yelled Paul

"So this Ursula girl is your girlfriend?" said Jenson calmly

"Of course she is!" yelled Paul

"Alright that's all we need to know, based on the evidence we have we can let you go home. Although you are not allowed to leave your house got it." said Jenson calmly.

They both walked outside and went over to Jenson's car. He opened up the door and let Paul sit in front with him. Paul stepped into the car still really nervous about the situation. It took them about 15mins to get to Paul's house. Paul opened the door and walked up to his front door. He rung his doorbell and waited for his brother.

"Paul! Oh my goodness I was so worried about you where have you been!" said Reggie with delight

"Humph I was out." said Paul coldly

"Well then just come inside. There are some leftovers from dinner." said Reggie calmly

"No thanks, I just want to be in my room all alone." said Paul

"Ok then just call me if you need help." said Reggie as Paul walked up to his room.

Officer Jenson walked out of his car to talk with Paul's brother.

"Oh hello there sir! Can I help you with anything?" said Reggie

"Ummm... Yes" said Jenson as he pulled out his police badge.

"Wait!? What!? Your a policeman!" yelled Reggie who was quite surprised.

"ha ha ha ha ha, I never get tired of that reaction from people" thought Jenson

"I promise I haven't broken the law since 3 years ago please don't arrest me!" begged Reggie

"Huh what are you talking about? I'm just here to talk with you." said Jenson

"Wait so you don't remember what I did?" asked Reggie

"Your acting really suspicious son tell me what exactly you did three years ago." said Jenson sternly

"Ok ok I'm so sorry I... I... went... past a... red light while texting." said Reggie crying.

"Well umm... ok, thats alright! that happened like only three years ago your forgiven!" said Jenson in a jolly voice

"Thank you so much officer I promise that I will never do that again!" said Reggie happily

"Anyway I'm here to talk about Paul" said Jenson

"Wait why Paul?" asked Reggie

Officer told the Reggie the entire story of what happened and how Paul was involved.

"See that's why I advise that Paul stays isolated for this week" said Jenson

"Alright I see" said Reggie

Paul was laying down his bed running the events that just happened through his head. He was thinking about why he beat up Serena? Why he didn't remember anything that happened that night. Why Officer Jenson said that Ursula was all tied into this mess. Paul decided to walk to the bathroom and take a shower to clear his head, but for some reason he couldn't get the image of a baseball bat stuck out of his mind. He looked into the mirror and noticed that there was a tear coming out of his left eye. Paul just looked at himself in shock as he begun to break down. He dropped down onto the floor and begun to cry.

Meanwhile back at the hospital

"I think... I... cough... cough... I... can... Die... happy now... A... Ash" said Serena as she began to close her eyes. When she closed her eyes she could feel all of her pain ease away as she slowly shifted into sleep.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Serena stay with me I can't lose you!" yelled Ash as tears started forming in his eyes

"Get me 5mg of revival herb now!" yelled Doctor Hope

"Right got it doctor" said The Nurse as she handed him the needle

"Oh crap I almost forgot I need the rubbing alcohol stat!" yelled Doctor Hope

"Ok here's the rubbing alcohol" said the nurse

sterilized the area he was going to inject Serena. He thought to himself "She finally looks calm enough for the needle, well here goes nothing." He put the needle into Serena's arm and injected her with the revival herb extract.

" will she be alright?" asked the nurse

"Only time will tell" said Doctor Hope

As Serena lay there still she begun to squeeze Ash's hand. She tightened her grip until Ash started to squeal from the pain. Ash heard what appeared to be cracking from Serena's arm. Suddenly her bruises started to fade away. Serena finally had a relaxed look on her face.

"Alright it seems that the revival herb has worked." said Doctor Hope with a sigh of relief.

"So will she be alright ready to go?" asked Ash

"Well her body will be fully healed within a few hours, but since the revival is such a strong drug she will be a little bit... Well... How should I say this. She might be a little loopy" said Doctor Hope

Suddenly Grace came running through the door to see her daughter.

"Is Serena alright!" yelled Grace

"Yes she's going to be just fine. We used revival herb to heal her body, but it's going to take a few hours to take full effect" said Doctor Hope

"He also said she might act a little bit loopy Miss Mayuki" said Ash

"Oh don't worry I know what kind of effects that revival herb has on someone. I'm just glad that Serena will be alright." said Grace chuckling

Doctor Hope left the room to check on his other patients, while Ash and Grace stayed to watch over Serena. It had been 1hour since had left and Serena still had no signs of waking up.

"So Miss Mayuki what effects does the revival herb have on someone?" asked Ash

"Oh well you see they just say things that could be true or not be true." said Grace

"Mommy mommy where are you I want to go to the candy store now!" yelled Serena

"What!?" said Ash confused

"Oh and here it begins, sigh" said Grace

"What should we do?" said Ash

"Oh I know lets film it!" said Grace as she pulled out her phone.

"Mommy I want candy now!" yelled Serena

"Ok Serena, but you have to go to bed first." said Grace who was giggling

"I don't want to go to bed" pouted Serena

"Uh Serena are you ok?" asked Ash

"Wow your really handsome and cute!" said Serena, which made Ash blush

"Umm... thank you" said Ash

"Do you want to got out on a date my mommy won't know, come on lets go." said Serena

"Uh maybe." said Ash

Serena went back to sleep. Grace was laughing her guts out, while Ash just sat there confused. This process went on for a few more minutes until Ash thought that it would be good for him to head home. Ash walked back to his house to see a police car in his driveway. He walked up to his front door and heard a familiar voice in his kitchen.

"Dad is that you?" said Ash

"Oh hey there son it's been a while hasn't it!" said Red with a jolly voice

"Yeah it has." said Ash who was completely happy

The Ketchum family sat around their table and had a small diner with each other, despite how late it was. Ash was catching up with his father, and his father was catching up with his son.

"So Dad do you have any more cool stories?" said Ash

"Oh have I told you about the time I went into and ran into a sea of Zubat!" said Red

"Um... I think you've told me that story about over a hundred times now dad" said Ash with a sigh

"Oh ok, Oh hey Delia do you think Ash and I could have a talk in private?" said Red

"Yeah sure! Anything for my two favorite boys!" said Delia as she walked up to her room.

"So dad what did you want to tell me about?" asked Ash

"Ok the real reason I came here is because I'm on a case that involves your school." said Red seriously

"What!? My school what's going on?" said Ash

"I can't give you the details, but my chief suspects something dark is brewing in your school." said Red

"So what should I do about it" said Ash

"Ok I need you to stay away from these prime suspects... Ursula, Georgia, Whitney." said Red

"Wait are you on the Serena Mayuki case!" yelled out Ash

"Huh! How in the world do you know about it!" said Red

"I'm the one who saved Serena!" said Ash

"Ok I guess I can tell you more about the situation then. Ok I know this is going to sting you, but Paul is innocent." said Red

"That good for nothing loser who hurt Serena I never want to see him again." said Ash

"I know that you probably hate him, but he is innocent. In further research we found out that he was hypnotized into doing what he did. For now we can not point the finger at who did it we are going to need evidence." said Red

"So what should I do then?" said Ash

"What I need you to do, is not to tell anyone about this. You can not tell Paul about what he did, no matter how much you want to." said Red

"Ok fine" said Ash sternly

 **Author Notes: Ooooooo Forshadowing I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: I have to thank everyone for the support even the guest that have been writing reviews I thank you guys so much! Anyway this chapter is light hearted so have fun!

It was the next day and Paul's brother had to leave, to Kanto to help out with a Pokemon ranch. Since Paul right now wasn't allowed to leave the area with his brother, he would be staying at the Hikari residence. He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Oh hi there Paul" said Johanna

"Hi " said Paul in a cold voice

"Oh no need for formalities you can just call me Johanna" she said

She let Paul into to the house and gave him the tour. Paul was impressed by the decor, it was defiantly a lot more prettier than his house. Dawn's mom clearly know how to decorate.

"Ok that ends our tour, your fine sharing a room right?" said Johanna

"Yeah yeah thats fine" said Paul coldly

"What!? I have to share my room!" yelled Dawn

"Well yup" said Johanna

"Can't he just sleep on the couch mom!" said Dawn who was quite annoyed

"Dawn he's our guest for the moment treat him with respect." said Johanna

"But Mom!" said Dawn who was now whining

"Its fine I'll sleep on the couch if it makes the spoiled princess over here happy" said Paul in a mocking voice

"No! Paul you are our guest you deserve to sleep in Dawn's room." said Johanna

"Thank you Johanna" said Paul

"uuuugggghhhh" said Dawn

 **Mean While at Serena's house**

Serena was lying down in her bed still recovering; she wouldn't be able to go to school until Thursday. With what happened to her she decided to drop out of the play. Ash was her caretaker and she loved every moment he treated her like a princess. Although she would never try to take advantage of him even though Ash kept, wanting to pamper her. Serena knew that her homework would start to pile up considering that she couldn't be there by Thursday. It was a good thing that it was Sunday so she could just rest all day.

Serena's POV

"Dear Diary, I have no Idea what happened to me. I don't know why I'm in my bed right now. My mom and Ash just told me that I got into a car accident with a taxi. They told me I was put under heavy medication, and thats why I forgot everything that day. I just want to know why Ash has sadness in his eyes when ever he sees me now."

Ash's POV

Ash sat in the living room of Serena's house and thought to himself "I guess its bitter sweet that she forgot that day. The sweet part is she doesn't have to live with those horrible memories anymore. The bitter part is she doesn't remember that I confessed my feelings for her. I wanted to be her mighty knight in shining armor, and I was its to bad she forgot though."

Back to Regular POV

Ash got up and walked into Serena's room. He saw that she was sound asleep.

"She deserves to be asleep, after everything she has been through." said Ash

He walked up to her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead and walked away. He went back and whispered into her ear "I love you my princess"

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Oh hey Gary what's going on?" said Ash as he spoke into his phone.

"Nothing really I just want to know how Serena is doing." said Gary

"Oh yeah she's doing just fine." said Ash

"It's to bad about that car accident though." said Gary

"Oh well you know things just happen. Anyway how are things going with Misty?" said Ash

"Great! Things have been going great Ash, I think I may have found my future wife." said Gary who was very happy

"Well I'm glad for you. Hey I have to pick up some things for Serena do you want to come along." said Ash

"Yeah sure anything to help Ashy boy." said Gary

"HEY! I thought you gave up on that nickname." yelled Ash

"Ok don't worry I'll tag along." said Gary

Ash and Gary met up at the super market, to buy some things that Serena had requested.

"Hey Ash when are you going to confess to Serena?" said Gary

Ash blushed a little on what Gary had said he responded with. "You know I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"You know she's a very nice girl anyone can take her away from you if you keep waiting." said Gary

Ash already knew that he confessed, but he was to lie about that day. "Oh Gary look there's the cheese that Serena wanted." said Ash

"Man your girl really likes cheese there's like twelve different kinds on this list. How the hell does she stay thin." complained Gary

"I know right!" agreed Ash

A few hours had passed by and Ash dropped off the supplies to Serena's house. He walked into the house and noticed that Serena was doing exercise.

"Serena what are you doing, you're suppose to be in bed." said Ash

"Well its boring without you around." said Serena as she blushed

"Ok but what did doctor Hope say." said Ash

"He said I could exercise just not to extreme levels of intensity." said Serena

"Ok don't push yourself too hard, cause I'd be heart broken if you got hurt." said Ash

"I'm not helpless Ash." said Serena

"I know I'm sorry." said Ash

"You know your so cute when your impulsive." said Serena, Ash's cheeks lit up at Serena's comment

At Dawn's House

It was Monday, and the countdown for the play had begun. Paul and Dawn were getting ready for school in their own way.

"OH MY Fucking god Dawn how long do you need to use the bathroom for I need to go pee!" yelled Paul

"Paul! YOU CAN NOT rush perfection!" yelled Dawn

"If I went first for the bathroom I would have taken 15min top!" yelled Paul

"But then the washroom would be covered in your disgusting boy smell." yelled Dawn

"Fine I'll find some other way to go pee!" yelled Paul

1hour later...

"Ok Paul I'm done you can use the bathroom now... huh where'd he go..." yelled Dawn

"Dawn you're going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry up!" yelled Johanna

"Ok Mom but where's Paul." said Dawn

"He's down here." yelled Johanna

"Ok thanks mom." said Dawn

Paul was already walking to the bus while Dawn was sprinting to catch up to Paul.

"Hey Paul you didn't use the bathroom what happened?" asked Dawn

"Humph well since you took to long I used a bush in your backyard." said Paul coldly

"What!? You used my backyard that's so gross!" yelled Dawn

"Also you should turn on the heating in your room it got really cold last night." complained Paul

"Oh that well... You see I took of your shirt in the middle of the night. By the way you have some impressive muscles." said Dawn

"Huh you what now!? You took off my shirt at night!" yelled Paul

"Yeah just don't take off your shirt today." said Dawn

"Why!? Shouldn't I" said Paul as he looked into his shirt

"Uh oh..." murmured Dawn

"What the hell!" yelled Paul, there was a message on his chest in permanent marker saying "I love men and like to have gay sex"

Dawn had the biggest grin on her face. As she ran and laughed all the way to the bus

Author Notes: This will be updated September 30th


	13. Very Important Message

This is a Very Important message please read all of it!

Hey this is a very important message for "Sinnoh regional high." Now before you start crying saying that this is the end of the story, I know it's sad, but I've just lost the will to continue on. :( But before you go just keep reading.

Ha just kidding what's really going is that "Sinnoh regional high" is ending, but there is the sequel on my account right now! The reason I'm making the sequel is because the current summary won't fit the next story arc.

I Really hope that who ever liked Sinnoh Regional high 1 is going to like Sinnoh regional high 2 (I just hope that I don't get copy write for my own series like my friend did)

P.S I'm really good at coming up with names

"Wow a new story I can't wait" said Ash

"I know right I can't wait either I wonder if it will have the Pokemon game mechanics in it." said Serena

"Wait?! Pokemon has a game I didn't know that!" yelled Ash

"Uh that's because your the anime's main character Ash or do you like being called Satoshi" said Jpr123(AKA The Author)

"Oh, My name you can call me what ever! I don't really care just as long as you don't call me Ashy boy" said Ash

Ok so Sinnoh Regional high 2 is now up on my account so give that a read and review

To be continued...


End file.
